This disclosure relates to a method of forming a composite article, such as a tool, agricultural implement, vehicle component or the like.
Components that are subject to wear often include a wear-resistant coating to extend the life of the component. There are a variety of different techniques by which the coating can be applied. As an example, a wear-resistant coating can be applied using a spray-welding technique, such as flame or plasma spraying. Alternatively, the coating can be applied using a powder technique. The powder technique involves applying an aqueous slurry of a powder material onto the component and multiple heating processes to serve the functions of removing solvent, removing binder agents, consolidating the powder and fusing the consolidated powder to the component. The multiple heating processes are necessary because the conditions that serve each function differ.